


First Taste

by kansaskissedlips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Season/Series 14, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansaskissedlips/pseuds/kansaskissedlips
Summary: Jack's naturally curious - and so are the Winchesters.Set sometime in Season 14.





	First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by caffeinechesters on Tumblr; short little ditty. 
> 
> Heed the tags - and please note that I do not categorize the character of Jack Kline as 'underage'.

“Are you comfortable?” Sam murmurs, as he kisses the side of Jack’s neck, stroking his fingers down his side. “‘Cause that’s important.”

Jack nods, wide-eyed, as he looks between Sam and Dean, right in the middle of them, naked as the day he was born. “That feels nice.”

“Good,” Dean says softly. “Sammy, keep kissin’ his neck - I’m gonna kiss some other parts.” His voice drops, low and whiskey rough. “You’d like that, right, sweetheart?”

He shudders, a piece of blonde hair falling over his eyes. “Yes, please.”

“Oh,” Dean groans, “love it when you’re so polite.” He starts kissing his way down Jack’s body, laving his tongue over his nipples, placing open-mouthed kisses right on his navel. He parts his legs, licking his lips when he sees the pink of Jack’s hole. 

Sam tilts his head down a little bit, so he can get a look, too, and he groans out. “Fuck - fuck, Jack. You’re even pretty down there.” He turns his head, kissing Jack, pressing his tongue inside his mouth.

Jack arches, making this wild, pretty sound, which only encourages Dean to dive between his legs, scruff brushing the insides of his thighs as his tongue seeks out the soft pink of his hole. 

He licks him - slow, really taking in his taste - and all Jack can do is gasp into Sam’s mouth, fingers curled into the sheets. “There’s my good boy,” Dean whispers, sucking on it a little bit. “So gentle and sweet.”

Sam moves his hand down, tweaking Jack’s nipple. “Do you like that, baby?”

Jack’s thighs close a little around Dean’s head, face flushed bright, mouth open in a pretty ‘O’. He can barely speak. “I like this,” he whimpers. 

Dean starts eating him out more enthusiastically; really getting in there and getting messy. He reaches up and grabs Sam’s hand, guiding it to Jack’s cock. “Come on, Sammy - help ‘im out.”

Sam wraps his long fingers around Jack’s cock, stroking him in time to Dean’s sloppy tongue; kid’s hard as nails, leaking all over Sam’s hand. 

He tries to writhe, but Sam’s holding him right in place. “S-Sam - Dean…” He’s flushed all over, hips rising off the bed. God, he’s already so close. 

Sam dribbles some lube onto his middle finger, and then moves down a little bit so he can reach comfortably. He moves Dean’s face out of the way and starts pressing that long finger right into Jack’s hole - grins a little when Dean licks him, too.

Jack’s legs fall right open, and he goes still, trying to accommodate Sam’s finger. “U-Uh -”

Dean takes over stroking his dick, continuing to press little kisses along his hip bones. “Look at you - doin’ so well, kid. Sammy’s fingers ain’t small, and you’re taking it like a champ.”

When Jack’s comfortable, he starts fucking back against Sam’s finger, the sloppy sounds of Dean’s saliva and the lube inside him mixing together. “I’m - I’m gonna come,” he whimpers.

Dean squeezes his dick, stroking him faster. “Good - good boy. Come for your daddies.”

For some reason, that sends him right over the edge, and he clamps down on Sam’s finger, coming all over Dean’s hand and his own belly. The contractions are hard and powerful, leaving him boneless when they finally ease up.

Sam moves a little so he can steal a breathless kiss; fuck, the way Jack’s squeezing his finger like a vice has his own cock sloppy-wet in his boxers. He needs to be buried inside something soon. 

Dean lets go of his cock - just as Sam wiggles his finger free - and the two of them press a kiss to each of his cheeks. “Do you want more, sweetheart?”

Sam strokes Jack’s sweaty hair, grinning. “We’ll take care of you either way.”

Jack nods. “Y-Yeah. Want more. Please.”

Dean starts moving down between his legs again. “There’s my good boy.”


End file.
